edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive 1
Why is this marked for deletion? And what are monkeybug episodes anyway?-Rcmero 17:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) To ed or not to ed This thing is too small - it's useless. --Rcmero 15:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Fatality Engaged What does this have to do with EEnE? --Rcmero 23:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Let's See they are Playable Characters, They Have EEnE Related Maps and Three EEnE Weapons --BestEEnEFan 03:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) A.K.A ThugLife64 Trent This is a character from Total Drama Island and not from Ed, Edd n Eddy, therefor he should not have his own page. Instead he should be mentioned on the fanfic's series page. R.O.B. This Character is Copyright Nintendo and Not From Ed, Edd n Eddy it Should Just Be Mentioned on The Fan-Fiction Page (If there even is one.) Delete Yes No ---- Lucas Not a fan character: character licensed by Nintendo. Instead, it should be mentioned in the fanfiction page.--Rcmero 19:46, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Delete A. Yes B. No I'm serious. Lucas is from Mother 3 - and there are alot of references to Mother 3. --Rcmero 14:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Paulina Marx Please delete her! Delete Yes No I'm telling you,please don't delete her!--User:SuperSaiyanKirby 22:51, 22 September 2009 Isn't she taken from Jimmy Neutron? She's from both Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents, and he even says he OWNS her --Spongeman537 21:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Same goes for Butch Manny and Libby. I already gave them links to outside the site. Manta-bee 22:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Magia She is an OC, why does she need to be deleted? KisaShika 02:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC)KisaShika She needs to be in the fanfictions page!!!! User:Edcreater1221 How so? KisaShika 04:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC)KisaShika If she is an OC then she doesn't need to be deleted. DestructoBOT2X4(Character)‎‎ Tripper's Adventure This has nothing to do with Ed, Edd or Eddy! All it looks like is some stupid Power Rangers that we hate! This is the ED, EDD n EDDY Fanon Wiki!-- 21:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Delete the "Tripper's Adventure" page? Yes no Team X Has nothing to do with Ed, Edd or Eddy. Delete Team X? Yes No Cartoons Unite! There's nothing in it but TBA. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 08:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thats Because It's Being Made it was Only Made Today give it a Chance --BestEEnEFan 11:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Total ed island Its another freaking TDI ripoff! Not only that but it also ripped off the name from another fanfic on this website! Total Ed Island.-- 13:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Delete Total ed island Yes NO The Peach Creek Pyramid The article is only one sentence long. No need for an entire article for something we can sum up in a few sentences. Delete The Peach Creek Pyramid Yes No Total Drama Ed(2) The article is a stub and it hasn't been updated in a long time. Delete Total Drama Ed(2) Yes No Total ed musical It is just a list of characters and a list of episodes. That's it. Oh and it's another TDI ripoff, need I say more?-- 19:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Delete Toal ed musical? Heck Yes No Air Master Character pages As you see, our policy says no pages for crossover characters on this wiki, but we can link them from elsewhere. I recently linked them to fanfiction wikia, so there's no need for them here.--Manta-bee 12:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *Yuu Takigawa *Renge Inui *Mina Nakanotani *Michiru Kawamoto *Maki Aikawa :Or we can just merge all the character pages together on the Ed Master page. :Done. To Love Ellie is a Task Edd Wouldn't Conquer This article has almost nothing to do with the actual fanfic. This fanfic is apparently told through Edd's Point Of View about a girl with a disease while real fanfic on Fanfiction.net is told through an OC's Point Of View about a girl getting picked on because she's from Lemon Brook. Delete To Love Ellie is a Task Edd Wouldn't Conquer? Yes No A Very Scary Story It has little to do with Ed, Edd or Eddy. It pretty much retells the plot pf "The Simpson's Treehouse of Horror". Delete A Very Scary Story? Yes NO The Eggo waffle series I have just got on today and I noticed that there were three articles about eggo waffles and when I read them I thought that the y all should be deleted. The first two were just some looney obsessed with Eggo waffles and had nothing to do with Ed Edd & Eddy except for minor refrences to Evil Tim, and the third Eggo Ed Edd & Eddy does feature the Ed's in a significant role but the article itself is nonsense. I am not trying to be a jerk but people should not be posting articles that have little to do with EE&E it is called Ed Edd & Eddy fanon wiki for a reason and thats why I suggest the Eggo waffle series should be deleted. Posted 2-20-10 P.S. Administraters you may want to remove some of the posts on here their kinda dated and thank you for deleting Ed ball z Jsypter1